Hannah Montana's adventure
by Chickensrule67
Summary: Warning: This story may cause loss of IQ, intelligence,meaning, or anything that is good to your life. PS. Please don't kill me.


Hannah Montana's adventure

Once upon a time, Hannah Montana was in Disney World watching the colorful fireworks. YAYAYAYAYAY. And then, just as Al Gore would predict it, Mary Poppins came out of nowhere and started attacking Hannah Montana.

" HAAWWAIIII!! I WILL ATTACK YOU!! ( caps are fun) LOOL" Mary Poppins yelled, turning her fists into turkeys.

" OH YEAH!!??? I WILL ATTACK YOU..... WITH... BAD MUSIC!!!!" Hannah Montana exclaimed, grabbing her microphone out of nowhere with no logical explanation.

AND THEN!! Peter Griffin came in with a ballerina dress, and said these wise words:

" YOU KNOW My Hips don't LIE!!!" and with that, he grabbed Snoopy and threw it to Mary Poppins,who died.

" OMG OMG You HAVE to tell me your secret!!!" Hannah Montana said, putting away her microphone.

And then Peter Griffin started farting the theme song from Titanic, must have been from the burritos he ate this morning.

" OMG OMG OMG THAT'S FROM TITANIC!! YOU STEALED THEM!! they'll SUE YOU!!" Hannah Montana screeched.

" Yeah right!!" Peter Griffin said

But then, Barney the gay dinosaur appeared and arrested Peter, who turned out to be Harry Potter. LOLOLOLOL.

**BOLD LETTERS OF FURY!!!**

" That's it!! I'm going on an adventure!!!" Hannah Montana exclaimed , packing her things.

But then an elephant came out of nowhere and said " ALL HAIL THE VEGETABLE OIL!!!" then he exploded.

Warning: This part of the story is just a demo of randomness, so afterwards this story will start to get more crazier. The following text may cause loss of IQ, intelligence, or anything particularly smart.

Hannah Montana went to Italy, only to be followed by FLYING BORATS!!!.1111111.

Hannah ran and ran until she saw MICKEY MOUSE!!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLO

_Italic letters OF DOOM!!!! LOL _

Hannah Montana taught herself how to make out with homophobic penguins, after that, she colorfully took a crap under a 1000 tons weight. LOL

After the colorful events of taking a crap, the author of this story ran as the angry crowd of Hannah Montana fans were trying to kill her. Including Tom and Jerry for no real reason whatsoever.

" Aw man, this story doesn't make any sense!" Hannah Montana whined, for some reason appearing as one of the ninja turtles. PANCAKES DON'T MAKE MICROSOFT A FAVOR. o_o I'm wacky.

Hannah Montana walked in the magical forest of donuts, causing Homer Simpson to attack everything in his path. Hannah will thrive on HAM and JAMMIES!!!. She counted the hairs on her head because she was bored LOL.

When she arrived to Las Vegas, Bugs Bunny digested a cow while watching The Teletubbies.

" Gee, this place is crowded!!" Hannah Montana exclaimed, bouncing up and down in

excitement.

The Terminator came in and muttered " YOU THINK SO??!"

" Yeah!"

" Well, I'll use the powers of SHAKIRA!!!!"

Then The Terminator followed a flying nutcracker to to the North Pole, and exploded in the cycle. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.

RANDOM MOMENT:

In the white house, there was George W. Bush playing with his Barbie dolls. ( that could happen)

THEN, he dressed up as Shakira and started singing

" I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, giving taxes, is fantastic!" ROFL

END OF RANDOM MOMENT

Hannah Montana walked through the villages and mountains, and still didn't get the feeling of adventure. She sighed and said

" I STILL can't figure out the sense of adventure! Somebody help me!!!"

" I think I can help you, my child" a mysterious voice said

" OMG OMG STRANGER VOICE OF DOOM!!!!1111"

" Do not fear, child. For I am an iPod OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS~~~"

" Oh NO!!!"

And Then Cinderella threw a shoe at the ipod and it turned into one million ducks.

" You'll thank me for this" Cinderella said in a bad-ass tone

" WTF" Hannah said

Cinderella disappeared and started dancing la macarena, while Sonic the hedgehog ran upside down in a giant churro with Bart Simpson.

" You know what? This whole day was an adventure!! I'm so happy!!" Hannah exclaimed

But then Oliver became king of mangoes and everybody died.

**The End**

Disclaimer: All characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to Disney( although some of them belong to Warner Bros.)

I know, that was the worst thing you've ever read in your life, but do not fear!! I will start making some GOOD stories soon, this was just for fun.


End file.
